Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled vehicles and, in particular, concerns remotely controlled construction equipment such as skip loaders and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Remote controlled vehicles are commonly used in entertainment applications. Such devices include drones, remotely controlled airplanes, remotely controlled cars and the like. These systems typically include a control unit that communicates with a receiving unit located within the vehicle that controls the operation of the vehicle. As these devices are relatively small, safety concerns are often less of an issue and the control interface is simplified.
However, with larger construction type equipment, the control operations are not as simple as with existing hobby or novelty devices. Specifically, large construction equipment poses a considerable danger to persons and structures if the system is operating at incorrect control voltages. Moreover, safety interlocks and verifications to ensure that the device does not operate without correct settings may also be necessary for large construction equipment than with smaller devices.
Remotely controlled construction equipment is potentially of great value to the field. For example, a remotely controlled earth moving device, such as a skip loader could remove the operator from the skip loader. In some instances, operators of construction equipment can be exposed to potentially dangerous situations as a result of being positioned on the construction equipment itself. For example, if the construction equipment or vehicle overturns on uneven ground, an operator mounted on the vehicle may be injured as a result. Moreover, the simple operation of such a vehicle can pose long term health risks to the operator as the vehicles are typically rough riding and can be exhausting to the operator when operated for large periods of time.
A further issue that arises with mobile construction equipment and vehicles is that these vehicles are often powered via fossil fuel engines, e.g., diesel engines, and also often use hydraulic actuators to move the buckets etc. The hydraulic actuators are subject to damage which can result in contamination of the ground if the lines leak. Further, the fossil fuel motors also produce exhaust which can have deleterious effects on the environment. This is particularly true with vehicles that are used in enclosed spaces.
To this end, there is a need for a control system for remotely operated construction vehicles that has sufficient interfaces to enhance the safe operation of the vehicle. There is also a need for a system that is capable of controlling an electrically powered vehicle that reduces the emissions and potential contaminants to the environment. Preferably, there is also a need for a control system that can be used in multiple types of vehicles that addresses these needs.